En Ami
by Palanfanaiel
Summary: AU. It is the year of the defeat of Grindelwald. Albus Dumbledore hunts down the dark wizard, but appearances are not always what they seem and he encounters someone he was not expecting. Sexual tension, violence and dark.
1. Chapter 1

EN AMI

* * *

Saturday evening ... Somewhere close to the border of Germany ... January the twelfth ... Nineteen-forty-five

Darkness loomed predominantly as Albus Dumbledore rounded another corner of a shadowy corridor, his breath hitching eagerly for air and a tired squint to his eyes. Determinedness however shone brightly from his rank figure and his resolute facial expression, which could simply be described as a firm mask of serenity and a purposeful glint in his vivid eyes. His eyes were focused on another figure running swiftly ahead of him. This hooded person looked back in frantic despair as he dashed madly towards a wooden door a couple of dozen paces further on. He was likewise heaving for air and his eyes shone maliciously from deep inside the cowl of his cloak as he looked back at his hunter. Albus grasped his wand tightly in his right hand, his nails digging into his own flesh painfully; he was determined not to lose sight of the figure or worse, lose him altogether. He was determined for everything to end today, mindful of how much suffering would become to others if it did not. _It ends today. _

Albus, uncharacteristically, swore profoundly as the other person dodged through the wooden door, only jiggling the door knob for a mere moment of a few seconds. He himself reached the door just as it swung back, its hinges screeching and the door itself banging shut in front of him with a mighty crash. Had Albus Dumbledore been able to chase the man into the room he would have done so without hesitation, but the closed door provided a number of possibilities and along with this he had to quickly think through strategies. This also gave the other man the advantage of time to hide and thus proceeding into the room should be done with caution. With a quick flick of his wrist and a silent incantation the air around Albus shivered and he began to unravel till he was entirely invisible. Wand ready, mind and nerves alert he opened the door and stepped inside an unusual chamber.

The chamber itself was spacious and the walls consisted of nothing but portraits, which hung in frames ranging from dark ebony to elaborate gold. Shelves stood to his right, cramped with dusty old books, and beside the books a wooden desk stood on proudly gilded legs, carved in an ornamentally fashion, that spoke of an age long past. All this was however not what caught his attention for his eyes sought out a wide double bed with dark green satin covers and whereupon the figure he had chased for the last hour sat. He felt the door close behind him with a loud click and found himself materialising into flesh again, quite involuntarily.

Something was not right. The room reeked of wrongness and foreboding of anything but fortune on his part. Not only had his disillusionment charm undone itself the moment the door behind him had closed, but the person on the bed showed no sign of previously frenzy. Grindelwalds face was a mask of calmness, eyes darkly contemplating him with a bemused expression. _This cannot bode well._

"_Good evening, professor_", the words were spoken coldly, half smothered by a dark smile, that did not reach his eyes, which seemed to carry a bitter aloofness to them.

"_Grindelwald_", Albus acknowledged with a slight nod of his head, his eyes vigilantly following every inhalation of air the other man took and his wand arm poised in front of him.

"_I am sorry to disappoint you, professor, but you are quite wrong in assuming my identity is that of the wizard Grindelwald. I go by an altogether different name, a name you may remember should you choose to search through your memories of former hogwartians, which bestowed their time to study at your beloved school. Circe, I will even grant you my year of graduation, old man. You should be able to remember me, since my graduation was only a year ago_", the cold masculine voice of Grindelwald turned to a sultry feline tone midway in the retort. Albus watched in horror as the figure on the bed changed rapidly, and where before a well muscled man in a dark cloak had been there now was a slightly smaller figure, slender and with long dark hair falling out from the cowl of her grey cloak.

"_Miss McGonagall_," was all he managed to utter in his shock at seeing her. Yet he still beheld his position, his arm raised and pointing his wand at the witch sitting calmly on the bed with a smug expression.

* * *

Summary: It is the year of the defeat of Grindelwald. Albus Dumbledore hunt down the dark wizard, but appearances are not always what they seem and he encounters someone he was not expecting. Sexual tension, violence and dark.

Disclaimer: HP characters belong to J. K. Rowling (c).

Notes: I have been having writers block for a very long time but I think I am finally coming around. If I had to analyse my situation, I would probably have to say that the death of Dumbledore shock my core and that I have been very busy with school and friends. Anyways, I read HBP again last week, the first time since its release, and may have found my appetite for fanfiction again. On Thursday I have been sick for five weeks, and the self pity are really starting to invade my perception. I have contracted mononucleosis, which is annoyingly tiresome. I hope this story will be finished, and not take too long; but have patience with me. I looking forward to the holidays, as I am sure everyone else is as well. This summer is going to awesome; like with double HP icing. (grins). Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter; it was not very long, but just a little appetizer. Anyways, give me your thoughts on it.

Pal


	2. Chapter 2

En Ami

* * *

"_Miss McGonagall," was all he managed to utter in his shock at seeing her. Yet he still beheld his position, his arm raised and pointing his wand at the witch sitting calmly on the bed with a smug expression. _

The atmosphere was tense and shadows turned up eerily around the room, leaving darkness to flutter. Albus watched his former pupil sit on the bed, silently berating himself. Despite the seriousness to what had apparently been a trap, he nonetheless appreciated the irony of his situation. It was a rare thing for Albus to be ousted and seldom had he walked into a trap so unsuspectingly. So despite the severity, he smiled.

"_I can see the wheels turning in your head. I would be contemplating thoroughly too were I in your shoes_," she shifted her position, sitting back with ease, her arms supporting her, legs crossed, "_fortunately for me, my Liege _did_ inform me of my involvement, so I know all I need to know. You, on the other hand, are like a child. You know nothing, much like stumbling through the Forbidden Forest with blindfolds on, wouldn't you agree?"_ She laughed her tone rich with amusement.

"_A curious analogy. Fortunately for me, Minerva, I have a whole century of experience to lend support to my lacking knowledge of what you and Grindelwald has planned for me_," he shifted his weight to the balls of his feet and gave the witch a genuine smile, "_and_ _the Forbidden Forest is quite familiar to me._ _Now, why are you sitting here, my dear, and taking orders from a murderer? The last place I would have expected to see you._"

She gave no reply, but just smiled wickedly. And then everything went to hell from there, and it only went steadily downhill from there. Albus ducked the first shot of yellow light and managed to shield himself to the next spell, as a jet of blue light headed at him.

"_Protego_"

"_Stupefy_"

Charms, spells, jinxes and curses flew through the chamber at a highly dangerous pace, becoming coloured streaks, which vanished just before reaching their target. Blasting curses were followed by various body-bind curses; a babbling curse vanished in midair and was answered with a blasting curse. Albus watched calmly as his former student tried to confund him with the confundus charm. Needless to say, the attempt never came a meter within his reach. Despite outwards serenity, his was brooding on the inside, and felt cold beads of perspiration travel down his spine and a few form on his head. He had moved during the fight, and was now standing with his back to the wall opposite the door he had come through.

"_Diffindo_"

"_Engorgio,_" the small stone he had enlarged were shattered into pieces by her severing charm and went flying in all directions. He saw a small flood of blood trickle down her cheek, a result of a shard of stone. He had himself moments before felt a charge of electricity run through his body as he silently made his defensive spell stronger and thus the debris with the small sharp shard of stone went around him.

"_Petrificus totalus_"

"_Finite_"

"_Furnunculus_"

"_Finite incantatem_"

He watched in amazement and shock as he saw Minerva cast an entrail-expelling curse, and breathed a sigh of relief when he escaped it, barely. He escaped another attempt as he stopped a beam of black light with a powerful hex-deflection, which he had made a few improvements on, since a normal hex-deflection had too many limitations. He saw surprise in the depths of her dark eyes as her hex was extinguished, a possibility she had not imagined. But it only lasted briefly, her look again clouded by concentration and a calmness, which belied an inner peace.

"_Impedimenta_"

"_Incarcerous_"

Albus knew he had to rethink his tactics if he were to win the duel. Hitherto he had used defensive methods, but that was only delaying the inevitable. His approach had to become more aggressive, he would have to become offensive. He did not like it. As much as Minerva was trying to bring him pain with her flicking of her wand, he did not particularly want to harm her. She had been a good student, done her homework and had excelled in transfiguration. She had been a Gryffindor, under his charge. _She's barely an adult. A woman! _

The next spell he recognised despite he never heard her say the incantation. She was trying to fasten his magic, by the vivid colour of emerald that was hurtling at him. Albus pivoted on his feet and apparated. He would have disappeared and instantly appeared next to Minerva, had he succeeded. But to his dismay something held him tightly to the spot and he felt a splitting headache forming rapidly. Before he had time to think 'anti-disapparition jinx' he found himself hit with something cold, like a bucket of freezing water had been hurled at him. He knew better, Minerva had managed to bind his magic. The next spell did not surprise him; it was what he would have done if the roles had been reversed.

"_Expelliarmus_"

However, he had not anticipated the next move. He cursed as he fell into darkness, the room spinning nauseously. His unconscious state was caused by the black boot of his former student as it collided with his head.

"_You should expect the unexpected_," Minerva said in a nonchalant tone as she looked down at the unconscious form of her former headmaster.

* * *

Notes: Well that was chapter 2. Hoped it lived up to everyone's expectations. 


	3. Chapter 3

En Ami

~*~*~*~

"_You should expect the unexpected," Minerva said in a nonchalant tone as she looked down at the unconscious form of her former headmaster._

The first cognizant thought he made as he slowly crept out of the darkness, which were the unconscious, was that he was lying on something soft and silky. The second cognizant action he took after fluttering his eyes open to the world again, was to gag as he felt waves of nausea travel sickenly up his throat. He did not puke out his guts though and quickly forgot his nausea as piercing pain overwhelmed him, the epicentre being the left side of his head.

"_Wakey, wakey, professor,_" a cold voice said in a sing-song voice devoid of any cheeriness that usually follows the said syllables. Albus heaved a sigh; he had hoped he would wake up and find it had all been a horrible dream. All his hopes were squashed as he looked up at the dark-haired witch, who sat next to him on the satin-covered bed. He wondered why he felt so lousy, that kick to the head was certainly doing a number on his senses. He tried to lift an arm, but found he could not. Invisible thick air held him down, oppressive though not painfully. In his mind he saluted Minerva on her skills and wit; she had indirectly outdone half of the ministerial Aurors, who had duelled against Albus for practise and lost. This however was not practise, it was not fun or even to pass away time. It was reality, and brutal.

"_Now I have your attention, dear professor,_" she leaned forwards, her eyes sparkling for the first time that night with something other than coldness, "_I want you to listen closely for I am about to give away some interesting information._" She made sure she had his whole attention; their gazes' were locked in a silent battle, Minerva glaring, Albus serenely observing and analysing. Albus watched as she leaned even closer to him, her eyes glittering with implicit delight.

"_I will tell you a secret despite the fact I promised I would never talk about it to anyone,_" she leaned down to his ear and whispered conspiratorially the vibration of her voice buzzing in his ear, "_Even though my Liege promised to carefully peel the skin off me with his own nails should I ever disclose this secret._" She paused dramatically, but did not remove her mouth from his ear. He could feel her breath tingling his skin and briefly shuddered.

"_Though you have peaked my curiosity, I would hate to be the reason you are skinned alive, Minerva,"_ he managed to smile despite the severity of the case as he watched her retreat from him, her face a turmoil of emotions. His ear though felt rather cold all of a sudden.

"_It would seem you are not taking me seriously, professor," _her face turned once again into a mask of composure, her poise rank and stiff. Her green eyes had lost all previously glitter and was now turning a dangerously dark. Albus wondered if she would kill him then, in cold blood, smearing the covers with his death. He wondered and found the answer in her dark eyes. She would, if she deemed it necessary. Later on, he would realize there were other aspects to his contemplation. Later on, he came to the conclusion that she would likewise murder him if she found it worthy amusement.

"_I am sorry. I am very aware of the seriousness of our predicament. Unfortunately, I have an obscure knack for witty comments at the wrong time, sorry dear,_" he said in a gentle tone, the note grave and sombre. It had the effect he had hoped for, as he watched Minerva relax somewhat, her shoulders and rank spine sacking as the tension drew out of her.

"_I know. You are an insufferable old __man__,_" she breathed heavily. She drank of the air, as drinking a goblet of courage and she continued in a strange monotone voice, "_The secret is of the magical kind. This brand of magic would perhaps even be granted a Merlin of first class, presented in the right light. Even the Unforgivables are considered a __highly talented__branch of magic that requires a lot of skill and ability to perform. Imagine how clever you would have to be to invent them. Stop shaking your head, professor, you know I am right. Despite the danger and menace that comes with these spells, they are still considered brilliant and the greatest achievement in this __century__. My Liege knew the Ministry was after him, and he knew you would eventually ditch both Hogwarts and any ministerial employees and come after him yourself. My Liege also knew how futile such a meeting would be, since you truly direct advanced branches of magic, which could fry him in a second. Not only do you __possess __these talents, My Liege knew you would do anything in your power to stop him, so naturally a plan was set in motion. This is where I come into the picture._"

She stopped talking, licking her lips, eyes distant and blank. He watched her, how she tightened her hand into fists, sitting in a sailor position mere inches away from him. He could feel his neck smarting. It was a strain to lift his head, and yet he wanted to look at her while she talked. He wanted to be able to grasp her emotions and analyse his situation. He wanted to be able to view this situation he was in, or else it might go wrong. He wanted to know why this young woman had become a member of the insane crowd Grindelwald indulged in. What had happened?

"_Are you familiar with the Fidelius Charm, professor?_"

~*~*~*~


End file.
